Britney Gone Mad
Britney Gone Mad or previously titled Crush is an upcoming episode of the fake show Point of View Plot Liz it's tired of fight with her mental ex boyfriend Kenan, so she, in her house at the piano, sings '' Crush '' by Mandy Moore. What she didn't know is that Britney tried to connect with Mike on videochat but got the username mixed up and saw Liz on videochat. Britney assumed it was for Mike so she got upset and interrupted her during the song. Liz tried to explain it was not for him but Britney didn't listen. Subplot Kenan and Mike start a fight for Liz. But slowly Mike realizes that Britney is the one he loves. Trivia *Liz and Britney might be friends in this episode. *The airdate is confirmed to be November 17th, 2012. *According to some quotes, Kenan has mental problems. *Britney never hated Liz. *Jessica Lane will make her first appearance in this eppy. *This episode was supposed to originally air as a part of the double airtime night on October 27th but got pushed back and was replaced by Cheerleader. It was then originally supposed to air November 10th but got pushed back a week because of Britney & Liz Have a Talk. It is confirmed to air November 17th, 2012 for sure. *Here's the transcript for the promo: Promo: Person: Saturday night, be here because it's a Point of View premiere that you don't wanna miss. Britney: (In Liz's house) I am gonna KILL YOU!!!! (starts chasing Liz around her house). Person: But it gets worse. Liz: I was not singing that song to Mike I was... *sigh* Person: Who will go down? Mike: Wait a second. I used to love Liz. But for some reason I don't find her attractive anymore. I think I love... Britney. Person: Don't miss it. Saturday night at 8 PM. Go to a TV near you. Only on Nick. Goofs *Britney is seen tripping a lot in this episode. *The tweet that was sent from Britney's phone while she was at Liz's phone was accidentaly poste on Britney's twitter page. *Liz was singing Crush. However, on the soundtrack it says piano version. In the show it sounded exactly the same to the original version. *Britney knew where Liz lived. She said "I know.". It is impossible for her to know where she lives. Quotes Britney: Then where am I supposed to be? Liz: You might wanna redirect yourself to The Nerd Club over there (points) Liz: Kenan just leave me alone! Goes home Liz: '(goes up to piano and starts singing Crush) '''Britney: '(videochat connection) '''Liz: Hey yeah... I got a crush on you... Britney: '''Hey!!!!!!!! '''Liz: Ahhh! ... Britney what are you doing here? Britney: '''I tried connecting with Mike. Oh you are gonna get it by me. '''Britney: '''Oh really? Ok. '''Liz: '''Look, Britney that was just... '''Britney: How dare you sing about Mike. I'm coming over there now! (leaves) 20 minutes later Britney: Liz, Mike is MY boyfriend now, not yours. Liz: I know but could you let me expla... Britney: No I can't you can't do this to me. Mike is MY boyfriend Liz. Liz: Oh my god, I know, just shut up and liste... Wait, how do you know where I live? Britney: I just do. (death glare) Mike: Hey Britney, why is Liz alone? Britney: (sits) People like her (camera direct to Liz in the table, alone) don't need friends. Mike: Why not? Britney: Because she just (sighs) freaky. Mike: Wait what? Britney: The other day I tried to connect with you through video chat but I accidentaly connected with her and I saw here singing a love song to... you. Mike: Me? But we broke-up. Liz: (goes to their table) Oh my god, I was not singing about Mike. I was singing about Kenan. Everybody just freaked out. Mike: Liz loves me more than you you mental freak. Kenan: '''I am not a mental freak I just love heavy metal rock music. '''Britney: Boys I am not so crazy about the fact that your fighting over Liz but please do it somewhere out of my house. Mike: Liz loves me and that can never change... wait. what? Britney: What's wrong? Mike: (kisses Britney) I love YOU! Category:Episodes Season1 Crush Category:Season 1